The Illusion of the Mind
by Darkdemoncreator
Summary: Henry sleeps...but it is far from peaceful. For how could one have peaceful dreams, when they're surrounded by monsters and vile fiends?


**_Author's Note: Hello, this is a single story, kind of like Mind of the Corrupted, except this one actually is part of the story, Within the Shadows, and not from the past. This is a nightmare that Henry has before the beginning of the fifth chapter. I am debating whether or not this should just be the fifth chapter for it or not, but I figured that having as a separate story will keep allow the flow of the story to go along smoothly, since this from Henry's point of view. At any rate, I hope you guys enjoy this little story._**

I walked through darkened halls, my axe kept within a firm grip as my eyes shifted from side to side. I could feel something watching me from within the darkness...something that I could not begin to fathom as I roamed through the halls marked with ink and unholy symbols drawn by sadistic killers and nightmarish fiends created by a machine...that I thought was supposed to help.

I've heard about it a couple of times before I left...the ink machine...the machine that was meant to bring the cherished characters we knew and loved to life. But there were so many problems with it...and it required so much ink, even if it could bring the characters created within these wooden walls, what use would they be if we go under because we can't afford to pay the necessary bills? I tried to talk to him, but all he did is go on about how it will help the company. Over and over and over again my concerns and questions and suggestions were dismissed as paranoia...and now look what has happened. Everything has fallen apart... **everything**.

I left this place because of Joey's obsession...though as the years went by I began to grow concerned...for within a few years...I never saw him come out of that building again. So when I saw a letter from him...of course I was willing to see him again. He's my friend after all and I know he's a good man...so I thought that perhaps his obsession was done, that he figured out something else to help him achieve a different dream of his. Or maybe he finally was able to achieve his dream in a different way.

I had no idea what was actually happening here...I...never would have thought anything like...this would happen...that...anyone would do something like this...at least not anyone I knew...I guess it shows just how much someone could change in thirty years.

I keep walking.. _.walking...and walking_...the darkness before me never seeming to dim and the hall seeming to never end. The only thing that kept this place from being completely dark...was the candles that laid near the walls. I looked behind myself and saw the same darkness that was in front of me, these strange shadows seeming to swirl around me and slowly try to consume me. So I kept walking forward...noticing that the shadows seemed to be slowly closing in, as if the very walls themselves were closing in around me.

I began to run, noticing ink beginning to bleed from the very walls themselves, dripping down from the top of them and trailing down to the floor, more and more of it beginning to bleed as I began to run faster, my breathing becoming heavier and heavier as I began to hear whispering voices echo into my ears. Looking around, I began to see droplets of blood begin to mix into the black substance that slowly began to cling more and more to my feet, slowing my running as I began to struggle against the rising black liquid that was trying to consume me.

I saw a flight of steps with a light shining from above, that light seeming to signify a beam of hope, for I began to desperately struggle to get to these steps, hoping to keep myself from drowning within the ink that began to rain down upon me. But...when I came within mere inches of these steps a loud snarl echoed into my ears as human hands began to rise out of the ink, these hands grabbing me and slowly pulling me into the ink as I struggled against their hold, the sight of soul less eyes and razor sharp teeth soon emerging into my view as I heard gargled moans and shrieks echo around me. Soon they pulled me into the rising pool of ink, darkness consuming my sight as I saw the last beam of light be consumed by the ever rising black liquid.

I then awoke within a room, surrounded by shadows as I groaned loudly, slowly rising to my feet as I coughed up the ink that tried to strangle the breath from my lungs. I looked down to see myself standing within one of those dark and twisted symbols...blood marking it's wicked form as I let out a grunt of horror and surprise.

Then I heard a snarl echo around me, causing me to slowly look up towards the darkness. As I looked towards the darkness, a pair of blood red eyes shined from within them as a fang filled smile emerged into my view. I began to look up as this twisted figure towered over me, a demonic laugh leaving it's monstrous form as I began to back up, though as I did so, I found myself hitting a wall not too soon afterwards, this fiend seeming to prevent me from leaving the symbol's form.

My heartbeat began to drown out the laughter that echoed around me as I desperately tried to get away, watching as a single, clawed, gloved hand began to reach out towards me.

I found myself screaming as I jolted awake, nearly falling out of the chair I was given to sleep in, looking around frantically as I searched the darkness for the fiend that I was certain was hunting me down...but I saw nothing...nothing but darkness...and an empty chair beside him.


End file.
